


The taste of salt

by diokoxkristof



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror, M/M, Whale!AU, Whale!Nines, whale!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diokoxkristof/pseuds/diokoxkristof
Summary: Gavin’s ship wreks when a monster attacks it.





	The taste of salt

Gavin felt his heart rate quicken painfully in his ribcage, like a bird caught in someone’s hands, desperately batting his wings in the fruitless hope to be let free, the salt water he had ingested lingered on his lips, in his throat, his muscles numb from the lack of movement. The cave was completely black, the lack of even the tiniest bit of light preventing him from seeing anything.  
He wasn’t sure how long had passed since the ship had wrecked, since that monster ate his friends, the sickening crunch of bones and flesh just like when he butchered chickens at his dad’s farm before sailing, only louder.  
The creature looked at him, lifeless black eyes terrifyingly sharp and intelligent.  
There is nothing scarier than a monster with a mind.  
Another of those things emerged from the water, similar to the other in all but it’s colours, it got closer to him, outstretched hand closing in on him, webbed fingers sickeningly clammy.  
But then the other stopped him, a rumble followed by clicks resounded in the air, the vibrations shaking the metal Gavin was clinging to, they were talking.  
The sailor tried to use that moment to get up and run away, but he fell back down, it took him a few seconds to realise he was screaming desperately, the first monster had noticed his attempts at escaping and quickly shut them down by pinning his left leg to a piece of metal that had peeled off from the deck during the attack.  
He fainted shortly after, not expecting to wake up ever again.  
But he did, in a dark place, covered by rocks and sand, a deep pool of water in a corner, just big enough for one of those things to pass trough.  
He ended up waiting, he couldn’t do much more, his leg had stopped bleeding but soon the smell of his own rotting flesh took ever his senses, his wound was festering.  
The fever didn’t take long to come either, dehydration a constant companion, married to the taste of salt.  
But now his heart was beating it’s wings, struggling to escape, in fear of the known, the inevitable.  
Because that monster was looking at him from the corner of the cave, he could only make him out because of soft blue spots of light that came from the water and were reflected in it’s soulless eyes.  
He creature bared his sharp teeth, dirty with blood and flesh, as he exhaled an uncomfortably hot breath the smell of rotting carcasses filled the small place.  
Gavin dry heaved, having nothing to vomit, not even green bile, the monster unfazed at the reaction, he picked the human up, his body as lifeless as a doll’s.  
Gavin had no fight left, no voice to scream, no tears to cry.  
So when the monster very carefully put him back down after looking him over he didn’t even register it. He saw it putting down a barrel that it had carried in it’s other hand next to him, slowly getting closer to his face, until a deep voice made the stone walls surrounding him tremble.  
“Water. Drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg thank you so much for all the lovely comments!!! I’m planning on writing more ;3 next up will be Hank and Connor and it will be a bit longer! You can follow me on twitter for updates and sneak peaks! I’m @PernillaWrites :D


End file.
